A Mouse By Any Other Name
by kim's 1 fan
Summary: Kim is turned into a mouse by one of Drakkens better weapons, and makes some new friends.
1. Chapter 1

Kim Possible in "A Mouse By any Other Name" By Kims #1 fan

I would like to dedicate this, my first fanfic to mr. dr. p, who inspired me to try this. Also, I truly need to thank my beta reader, lonestar for all his help. And now, if any one is an artist, can you please draw a picture of Kim and her newest, friend Gadget Hackwrench. I do not own Kim And Co. or the Rescue Rangers.

Chapter 1 A Most unusual day

The lair of a mad genius is, usually a busy place. However, even mad geniuses need to sleep. One such individual tossed and turned in his bed. Dr. Drakken had suffered nightmares, mainly involving Kim Possible. Occasionally, the nightmare would be a dream come true and a good plan would form.

His eyes snap open. "Eureka." A seemingly never-ending, Grinch-like smile forms on his scarred face.

X

It wasn't the Ritz, but, to Shego, this was home. A nice room all to herself. The woman sleeps snugly in her bed, the hints of a contented smile on her face, like the cat that ate the canary.

A loud pop knocks the smile off her face almost as quickly as it had appeared. There are two important things about Shego: never interrupt her beauty sleep...

X

...and never make her angry. Surprisingly, the not-so-good docter has yet to learn these things.

"What do you think your doing?" Shego's hands are flared, ready to fire.

Drakken stands at his worktable, tinkering with what looks like an ordinary pen. He looks up from his project. "Oh, did I wake you, Shego?"

She tosses a ball of plasma at him. That's a definite yes. " The next one won't miss."

He goes back to his tinkering, unaffected by the warning shot. "Well, I'm just working on a new weapon to defeat Kim Possible. It came to me in a dream."

Shego can't help but roll her eyes. " I'm going back to bed." The woman turns toward the hallway.

" Why, of course I'll tell you how it works." Drakken blocks her path and holds up the device. "Behold!"

"It's a penlight. They're, what, 8.99 at your average supplies store?"

" Yes , but can they do this?" He points the pen at her and clicks the top. Before she could run, a red light envelops her. She grabs herself to keep from falling. Her robe and the nightie underneath fall to the floor. Oddly enough, there is no occupant.

Drakken smiles as he looks down at the garment. From out of the sleeve crawls a mouse with pale fur and a black stripe on its head. Even more unusually, the mouse is scowling at him. He clicks the top at the rodent.

The red light re-appears, and the mouse grows, its features becoming distinctly human. Shego twitches her nose and looks down at herself. Clutching her robe, she puts it on and charges at Drakken.

She grabs him by his nightshirt. "Try that again, and you and I play a little game called 'pest control'!"

"Isn't it wonderful, Shego? It works!" Clearly, the whole 'take over the world' thing has finally blown one of Drakken's fusses. He usually cowers under his assistant's threatening tone.

"This is your plan: turn Kimmie into a mouse?"

"Every scientific experiment needs a guinea pig."

"Then why not turn her into a guinea pig?"

"When you come up with a great plan like this, you get to run it how you like." For a comment like that, Shego would usually put Drakken through a wall with a plasma blast, but it's four in the morning. It can wait untill daylight.

"Whatever. I'm going back to bed." She grabs her nightie from the floor and starts off down the hall.

He looks at his device, then up at the skylight. " Sleep well , Kim Possible. It's the last peaceful sleep you will ever know."

"I can hear you!"

"Oh, right." He zips his lips and gleefully sets the penlight down on his worktable. This promises to be an exciting day.

X

Hundreds of students pass through the doors of Middleton High every (week) day.

"Is your disguise ready?"

Today Shego would be one of them.

"Just about ." She appliesruby red lipstick to her lips. She checks it in the reflective surface of Drakken's hovercraft.

"Now you know what to do right?"

"Yeah. Wait untill Princess is alone and boom! Templeton City." She crouches ready to jump.

" Oh and Shego? Every student needs a pen." Drakken hands her the penlight.

She snatches it from him. "Don't wait up." With a well executed leap, she lands just outside the school. With her baby-tee, hip-hugger jeans and blonde wig, she'll have no problem fitting in.

X

Shego had never much liked high school. And her rancor for Kim Possible is well- known. Yet, here she is... in a high school... looking for Kim Possible. Why? The simple truth of it was that she was jealous. She had never liked that the girl outdid her in looks, grades and family. And even though her best-friend-turned-boyfriend was something of a buffoon, as Drakken had so often noted, Ron would do anything for her. Shego fumed at not having someone like that in her life.

She stalks down the halls, her envious mood making her madder then ever.

Just then, she bumps into Mr. Barkin. "Whoa."

"Hey, I've never seen you before, Miss..."

"Shay . Shay Geaux ."

"Hm. 'Geaux' . That's French . I'll be keeping an eye on you , Missy."

'Shay' rolls her eyes as Barkin heads past her. Was every authority figure she encountered a half-wit, or was it just her?

X

The cafeteria is abuzz with activity, as usual. Ron sits down at a table , accompanied by Kim and Monique across from him .

"Ladies , how long have you known me?" He eyes the supposed food on the tray before him.

"About a year."

"Since Pre-K."

" Have you ever known me to be brave enough to eat this slop?" He gestures to the lunch before him.

The two girls shake their heads."No."

"Foolish enough?"

"Not really."

"Then we are left with one option." Ron reaches into his pocket and pulls out Rufus. The girls look on as the naked mole rat stretches. They look toward each other with sly grins.

"Five bucks says he wont touch it."

"You've got it Mon." Kim reaches into her pocket and digs around a little.

Rufus gives the tray a sniff and scrunches it's little face. That food isn't going anywhere.

"Pay up, Kim."

"It's not over yet." She pulls out a packet of cheese sauce and smothers it on the "food" on Ron's tray. "Rufus , how about some cheese?" The meal never had a chance. Rufus devours the slop au gratin.

Monique hands a five-dollar bill to the redhead. "That was dirty pool."

"Behold the power of cheese." Kim motions to Ron's tray.

Rufus gives a sigh and lies in the tray compartment where the food once resided, as happy as can be.

X

"So, what's your next class , Mon?"

The african-american girl grabs a book from her locker. "World history. How about you?" She closes it.

"English lit. The compleate works of James Joyce. Such a thrill . "

"I'm stuck with algebra," Ron sulks. "It's not like we'll ever need that in real life."

"How about Bueno Nacho after school, my treat?"

The blonde boy brightens. "You rock KP." He gives her a kiss on the cheek. It was worth choking down word problems if it meant savoring Bueno Nacho later. He heads down the hall.

"Later , Kim." Monique heads into a classroom. Kim stops at a water fountain and drinks from it.

Shay appears from around the corner and pulls out the penlight, aiming it at Kim's back.

"Adios, Kimmie." The familiar red light bursts from the pen and shrouds Kim. She grabs her stomach, almost like the worst pain imaginable is occurring there.

The girl disappears leaving only a white shirt and a pair of pants. Shay picks up the clothes and finds nothing. She takes an article of clothing in each hand and shakes them for all they're worth. Nothing. She grunts and tosses the items on the floor.

"Stupid plan." The new girl stalks off.

From out of the pant leg crawls a mouse. The rodent sports all the basics: paws , a long tail , white fur , and a snout. Strangely it also has a tuft of red hair on it's head and wide green eyes.

It puts it's forepaw to it's head. "Whoa. What hit me?" It clears it's throat. Surely , its voice wasn't that high when she got up this morning. She looks at her arms and her whole body. She rushes to her pants pocket and drags out her compact. Hitting the clasp full on , she opens it , revealing her mirror. Her mouth hangs open as she gazes at herself.

"Oh...my...gosh! I'm a mouse!" Kim gives her tail a tug. "Ouch! And this was shaping up to be a pretty neat dream."

She looks down at herself and gasps . " I'm nude!" Granted , fur was covering all the important parts, but still...

"I have to find some clothes , quick!"

A shadow casts over her . It's Bonnie . Clutching a green scarf in her hand , the brunette pushes the door of the ladie's room open .

Mouse-Kim smiles a bit. "Well , I am a mouse." She scampers in before the door closes , which certainly would've taken some work in her current state .

X

Bonnie finishes applying lipstick to her lips. A faint squeaking gets her attention. " Must be the door..." As she glances toward the exit, she spots a mouse waving its arms.

" Hey Bon-Bon check me out! " Kim shouts at the top of her lungs , but to her rivals human ears , it was nothing more then high pitched squeaking .

"Euw ! A mouse !" Bonnie throws the door open , drops her scarf and runs out screaming.

"No running in the halls Rockwaller !"

Kim sees the door about to close . She rushes toward it . She stops and remembers the scarf . She grabs onto it and hurries out . The garment gets caught in the door . The rodent tugs mightily.

"Come on !" The scarf rips , leaving Kim with a piece of it .

X

Kim rubs her head . "Man . And I thought a Club Banana sale was tough ." She looks toward her other paw . In it is a big green piece of material . "Spankin'! " She rips a piece of the scarf off and wraps it around her neck . She ties the remainder around her waist .

She gives a bit of a pose . " Much better . Now to find some help ."

X

Shego walks out of the school . "So how did it go ?" Drakken glances at his assistant from the hovercraft , now on the ground .

"Small problem . The brat dissappeared . "

The scientist grits his teeth . A wicked smile replaces the look of anger . "Shego , you still have the penlight ?"

"Yeah . A lot of good it did ." She hands it to Drakken . He takes it and turns the cap a little .

As she climbs into the vehicle , Drakken points it at her . She lets out a yell . Her baby tee , hip-hugger jeans and blonde wig hit the ground .

Hanging on the side of the vehicle is a black cat . The animal climbs in and seems to glare at Drakken with its green eyes .

"Dont give me that look Shego . you brought this on yourself ." The former youg woman responds with a hiss , which she means to sound like 'You are going to be torn into so many ribbons'.

Drakken grabs her . " Now go back in there and I dont want to see your adorable face untill you've found Kim Possible . Got that?"

Kitty-Shego extends its claws to her employer and scratches him across the face . He tosses her out , meowing angrily.

The man rubs the spot where he was scratched . He winces ; it's a little too sensitve . "Note to self : stock up on catnip. "

TO BE CONTINUED...


	2. Chapter 2

Kim Possible in A Mouse By Any Other Name by Kim's #1 Fan

Once again I need to thank some people, first and formost, my beta reader,(Whom I could never this without,) Lonestar, secondly Mr Dr P, and also Acosta Perez Jose Ramiro. Now once again I must ask, if anyone who reads this is an artist, (as I am not,) could you please draw a picture of Kim as a mouse, and her new friend Gadget Hackwrench. I do not own Kim & Co. or the rescue rangers. Now, on with the story.

Chapter 2 - Hijinx and Help

The mouse that was once Kim Possible scampers through the halls of Middleton High.

" It's a good thing that classes are still going , "

she says to herself. The last thing that she needed was to start a panic in the school, which would, no doubt, make it harder for her to move around.

"I have to find Ron." She stops and thinks to herself. "Okay, he said that he's in algebra, so I just need to find the right room." She glances down the hallway. "Oh , why does this have to be so difficult?"

"Don't worry so much. You'll live longer."

"That's pretty good advice. Thank...you" Kim turns around. A stunned look forms on her face as she looks up. Standing behind her is a cat, which would be bad enough for any mouse. Unfortunately, this cat is black with pale white-green chest fur and an angry glint in it's green eyes.

Kim squints her eyes. "No. Shego?"

"In the fur. By the way, nice voice Minnie." She hisses, her ears flattening against her back. "I feel like a good chase."

"Well you look like what the cat coughed up!"

With a violent meow, Shego swipes her paw at Kim, who ducks it. She dodges her following swipes. With great speed , she rushes toward the feline's tail and picks it up. Before Shego can react, Kim takes a bite. The cat yells out and swishes it's tail, flinging the mouse down the hall.

"Yeecch! I'll need to gargle after that!" Kim takes off running.

The black cat arches it's back and rushes after the rodent. As angry as she was at Drakken for turning her into an animal, Shego couldn't help admit that she liked her new form : the agility, the animal instincts and the fact that her arch-rival was nothing but a helpless mouse. Yep , life is good.

Kim rounds a corner and continues running. The human part of her wants to search for someone – anyone- who could help. However , the mouse part of her wants to get away from the cat closing in behind her. Much to Kim's chagrin, the mouse part is winning.

"Oh, man. I'm gonna give out any minute." Her breaths start to become short.

" Just...need...a sign... from above."

The sound of the bell pierces through the air.

The door of a classroom opens out. Kim ducks under the crack. Shego leaps at the mouse ... and crashes into the door.

Several students walk out. "Man , could that class be any tougher? Just a few more, then I'm Bueno Nacho bound."

"Bueno Nacho!" Rufus pops out in elated agreement.

At the sound of their usual hangout, Kim looks up at her best friend/ boyfriend and his naked mole rat.

"Ron!" She scampers after the blonde boy.

Meanwhile , the classroom door closes. From behind it stumbles Shego. She shakes her head and looks down the hall. Lots of teenagers, but none that look like mice. The cat growls and continues the hunt.

XxXxXxXxX

Kim hangs onto Ron's Pant leg. "I just need to... get Ron... to listen."She climbs upward, panting heavily. Her mouse body isn't used to such strenuous activity.

"I wonder where K P can be. She has be around..." Ron's train of thought is derailed.

He feels something tugging at his leg. "Whoa! A mouse!"

"Ron! Thank goodness. Something happened to me. I was zapped with this... thing and now I'm a mouse and Shego's a cat and she's chasing me."

The blonde cannot understand any of this. It sounds like very fast and very frantic squeaking.

"I'm sorry, but I got to get to class. Besides, these pants are one – rodent accommodation type."

At this Rufus looks out at the mouse. He looks closely at her, almost like he knows her.

Ron scoops Kim into his hands. "You are kind of adorable though." He lightly rubs his finger along her back. She smiles and seems to melt under his touch. " I'm sorry." He places her on the floor. "You better keep out of sight . Who knows what would happen if you were found"

Kim huffs as Ron walks away. She starts to run after him. A paw slaps down on her tail, stopping her from further movement.

"Now, now , Mrs. Brisby. What's your hurry ?"

Shego smiles revealing a very menacing set of feline teeth.

XxXxXxXxX

A plane makes its way through the sky. Unusually the plane looks like it is made of an empty bleach bottle and a balloon. Given these facts, it can only be the Ranger Wing in flight, which means...

" That Nimnul and his crazy technology." At the controls of the craft is a mouse. Oddly, this mouse seems to have strawberry blonde hair and a lavender jumpsuit on.

Surprisingly, it was not her first encounter with Professor Norton Nimnul. Sure, he would have to be stopped from launching what ever foolish scheme he had concocted, but every time she faced him, she'd bristle at the fact that his obvious skills were turned toward evil.

A tailwind whips across the skies. The plane shakes plummeting toward the ground. The mouse tries to turn it, but the bottle cap steering wheel is jammed. She yells as the plane crashes in a tree.

The plane is tangled on a branch, it's right wing clipped. The mouse crawls away from it and jumps down to another branch. She peers out past the leaves.

Just up the street is a building which looks like a school. In front of it is a billboard atop a twenty foot pole. It reads ' Where smart students study smart.'

"'Middleton High' sounds peaceful enough."

At least she wouldn't have to deal with any crazy scientists, here.

XxXxXxXxX

Shego walks down the halls holding Kim in her mouth by the tail. The rodent looks defeated. Down the hall, a bunch of students filed into a room, each carrying a different musical instrument.

"The School band!" Kim said that a little louder then she thought.

"Ha! Like a bunch of band geeks can save you."

Kim starts to swing back and forth like a pendulum. After a few swings, she grabs onto the fur of her captor and gives a sharp tug.

"Yeeeooowww!" Kim falls to the floor. She runs as fast as she can into the music room.

Shego, a very hateful look in her eyes, rushes after her.

XxXxXxXxX

The Middleton High marching band practices every day. Its members hope to get something out of their involvement, like an appreciation of music or an easy way to avoid classes.

The students sit in their instrument-designated sections, ready to play. The teacher, a middle aged woman, taps her baton on the music stand. She raises it and the string section begins to play.

Kim runs past the players unnoticed. Shego slinks along the wall, quietly studying her prey's movement.

The brass section joins in, acting as counterpoint to the warmth of the strings. Kim looks over to the section, whose players yield a french horn, a trombone and a tuba. The rodent's eyes widen as she glances at the huge instrument.

She runs to the feet of the french horn player and crawls onto a shoe. Shego strolls from the wall toward the mouse. Kim jumps toward the trombone player's foot. The draws closer, licking her lips.

Kim looks directly at Shego as she jumps onto the pant leg of the tuba player. She scurries up and approaches the player's hands. Feeling a bit of a tingle, the young man shakes his hands, erring his performance somewhat. The other players stop. Kim falls back to the pant leg and hangs on for dear life.

The teacher taps her baton. "Scott, what was that?"

"I really don't know Mrs. Bradley. It's like I felt something crawling on me, like a mouse."

"A mouse? Be serious." some of the surrounding students laugh. "Now back to the piece, with the horns."

Scott exhales and resumes his playing. Kim crawls up the leg and stands on his lap. She looks at Shego still approaching. "I only get one shot at this. Sorry , Scott." The mouse jumps up and bites Scott's hand. He yells out and shakes his hand. Shego leaps at Kim. He drops the tuba on the cat, who lets out a loud yowl.

The door opens, interrupting the mayhem. Mr Barkin peers in. "Sorry to interrupt your session Mrs. Bradley, but have you seen a new student? Goes by Shay Geaux."

The woman shakes her head. " I'm sorry, no."

"Ah-ha A truant. I knew she was trouble. Carry on." He turns to the students. " And you, work on your playing. Sounds like your torturing a cat in here." Barkin walks away. Kim rushes toward the closing door.

Scott picks up his tuba. Shego Hisses at him and rushes toward the door, which shuts . She slides into it with a thud.

Shego starts scratching at the door, leaving deep claw marks in the wooden finish.

"Oh you want to be let out do you?" Mrs. Bradley walks over to the door and opens it. The cat walks out.

A blonde flutist raises her hand. "Whose cat was that?"

"Who knows? I'm just counting the minutes until three."

XxXxXxXxX

Outside the school, Drakken chacks his watch. It reads 2:47 pm. "What is taking so long? It only takes seven minutes in the cartoons." He folds his arms and pouts. "Grabbing the penlight he hops from his vehicle.

He twists the cap and points the device at himself. " If you want something done right..." A red light engulfs him as he crouches down.

" Do it yourself." A forboding shadow casts over the wall of the school.

XxXxXxXxX

The final bell of the day rings. From the excited chatter the students couldn't be more glad to get out.

"Thank goodness that's finally over." Ron walks down the hall. Rufus peeks out of the pocket.

"Now we can meet Kim at Bueno Nacho."

At hearing her name, Rufus thinks back to that mouse who crawled up Ron's leg. There was something about her : the red hair, the green eyes and the fact that it smiled when Ron pet her. For the naked mole rat, it all fell into place.

Rufus jumps out of the pocket and runs down the hall.

Ron looks down at his pocket. "Rufus?" He glances behind him. A beige blur zooms away. "Oh Rufus!"

XxXxXxXxX

Kim lies flat against the wall in a classroom. Nervously , she peeks out the door. The coast is clear. She scurries out the door.

She rounds a corner and crashes into..." Rufus! Oh I need your help. This thing turned me into a mouse. Shego's a cat and she's trying to catch me. I have to get to Ron. I..." She slumps down. "Oh, what am I telling you? It's not like Ron can understand me like this."

"Don't worry Kim, I'm here now."

"Thanks Rufus I..." Her eyes grow wide. Now Rufus was able to communicate with her and Ron through affected grunts and the occasional word. However, she had just heard him speak, in complete sentences.

She faints. This is obviously a bit much to process.

TO BE CONTINED


	3. Chapter 3

Kim Possible in A mouse by any other name by Kim's #1 fan

I'm back, and I want to thank my beta reader, Lonestar whom I could never do this without. And also mrdrp for his inspiration, and encouragement. Again, I am not an artist, so if someone could draw a picture of Kim as a Mouse, and her new friend Gadget Hackwrench. I do not own Kim & co. or the Rescue Rangers. Please read & review.

And now...

Chapter 3 - Of Mice and Searching

Rufus propped Kim's rodent body against a wall. He gave her a light shake. "Kim! Wake up!" She doesn't move. He exhaled and glanced up. His eyes darted to a water fountain. He placed a paw to his chin.

He runs a few yards away. He turns and rushes toward it. With a giant leap, he grabbed onto the knob, twisting it. A stream of water shoots out, dousing the mouse below.

Kim shook her head. "Why am I wet ?"

"Sorry but I wasn't having much luck with waking you dry."

Kim yelped and scooted away.

Rufus put his paws up "Kim, calm down."

"How can I be calm? You're talking to me!"

"You weren't this nervous before, when I talked."

"Yeah but these are sentences! How are you talking? How am I talking?"

"You're not too big on cartoons are you?"

Kim folds her arms. She doesn't seem to be in the mood for an attitude.

"Okay. It's like this, Kim: all animals can talk. it's just that to humans, it sounds like noise."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Barks, meows, squeaks, roars, hissing: it's a variety of different languages."

"I had no idea." Kim to say the least was surprised; a whole other community conversing under the noses of people.

"This must come as a surprise."

"You have no idea." Kim put her paws up."Wait. If animals are able to communicate in squaks and all that , how can you... you know, talk to me and Ron?"

"It's funny you should mention that . You see..."

XxXxXxXxX

Shego sits in the hallway, grooming herself. Her paw rubbed over her head. She stopped suddenly, a disgusted look on her face. She coughs and spits . A hairball flies from her mouth to the floor

"Ewww! Lousy cat body."

"Problems , Shego ?"

"Like it's any of your bus--AAAAAHH!" The feline part of her was scared by the hulking blue dog that stood behind her, but the human part of her looked closely at her 'guest', recognizing his black hair and the scar on his face.

"Oh , it's you , but still... geez! Wear a freakin' bell why don't you?"

"I thought it was the cat who was supposed to wear the bell."

"Remind me to tell you how funny you aren't."

"Where is Kim Possible?"

"How should I know, but she can't be too hard to find. I mean where is she gonna go?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The two rodents walked down the hall. "Wow . I never thought of it like that. Thanks, Rufus."

"Don't mention it . Now we just need to find Ron."

"What good will that do us? He can't understand us."

"He can't understand you, perhaps."

Kim nodded her head. "Right." They stop in front of a classroom, it's door open.

Rufus leads her inside. "Now just stay here. You're safer if you're out of sight." He hops off.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ron stood at Kim's locker. "Man , K P never said she got detention today." He turns around and spots a pile of clothes.

The boy strides to the garments and stares at them. "Good grief, we've got a stripper." He picked up the shirt and looked at it. "Hey . This looks just like what K P was wearing today. She must be in some kind of trouble . " He rushed off. "I gotta find her!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"What's it like being a dog?"

Drakken grimaced . He gnawed at his fur. "Fleas!"

"So I take it that's a 'not good'?"

"How were they able to find me so quickly? I've only been a dog a few minutes ! " A flea is coughed up.

Shego cringed "Charming."

"How is it being a cat ? After all , it's only fair ."

She stretches. "Not bad . I love the agility , but I do miss my body . You know , the one I was born in . Where's the penlight ?"

"It's...oh ."

Shego stopped , glaring at her employer. "That better be 'oh' as in , 'Oh , I've got it close by . ' "

"More like 'oh' as in , 'Oh I dropped it just as I came in' . "

"What! How ! "

"Fleas , like I said."

Her paw swished across Drakken's muzzle , leaving a series of scratches. " So we're stuck like this ?"

"Only temporarily , but think of it like this : so is Possible ."

A Cheshire Cat-like grin threatened to split Shego's face in half . "I guess we're going hunting."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kim glanced up at the desks in the room , each of them like skyscrapers. "Man , those desks look huge from down here . I can't believe that this is what its like for mice."

A silhouette appeared on the wall from the hallway. "Hello ?"

Kim whipped her head around. "Who's there ? Rufus is that you ?"

A rodent walked in , but it was a mouse like Kim. Unusually , this mouse wore a lavender jumpsuit and aviator goggles in her strawberry blonde hair . The red haired mouse stared at her guest. "What's a Rufus ? "

"It's a naked mole rat ."

"Huh . I didn't think that naked mole rats were indigenous to this part of the world . Well , maybe Canada , but..."

Kim waved her paw. "Hello . Who are you ? "

"Oh . I'm Gadget Hackwrench." She extends her paw . "Hmmm . What comes next ? " Sweet though she was , the mouse had a slight tendency toward absent-mindedness. "Oh , right . What's your name ? "

"Kim Possible . "

"What a weird coincidence . I've heard about this girl named Kim Possible on the news . They say she can do anything ."

"But I am Kim Possible...and I could do anything . I was turned into a mouse by some crazy device." Kim slumps down . "Sounds pretty crazy, huh ? "

"Not as crazy as you'd think , Kim . I deal with alot of villains and their schemes , myself . "

"You don't go into these things alone , do you ? "

"Golly , no . I have a team : the Rescue Rangers . " Gadget let out a sigh.

"What's the matter ? "

"Well , the other night , I... well , have you ever felt a certain way for a guy you knew , but you weren't sure how to tell him , or how he'd react if you did ? "

Kim looked away at this . "Yeah . "

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ron walked down the hall clutching something in his hand . He spots Rufus running down the hall . "Rufus !"

The rodent stopped. He ran back to his owner . "Kim ! "

"I don't know where she is either , but she seems to be...naked."

Rufus graoned and grabbed Ron's pant leg , pulling at it .

"Whoa--what are you doing ? "

Ron hopped on his free leg as the naked mole rat tugged at his pants .

"Do you see what I see , Shego ? "The blue dog and black cat peered around the corner .

"Yeah . It's Stoppable ."

"And he has the penlight . " Drakken started down the opposite hall .

Shego followed him . "Aren't we gonna go after him ? "

"We're going to head him off . "

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"...and that's when I ended up here."

"That's amazing . I had no idea that there was this...network of animals fighting crime . "

"It really must come as a surprise ."

"The days been full of surprises . As for your problemn - and I speak from experience - you never know how working with a close friend will turn out . One day , you see him like you've never seen him before and you're sure how to handle it . You should tell Chip how you feel or you'll spend all your time regretting it ."

"That's a good idea ."

"Now , I just need to wait for Rufus to come back . "

"Shouldn't we look for him ? "

"Bad idea . There's a cat out there , well...we're not exactly on good terms . "

"Wait . You've only been a mouse a few hours , right ? "

"Yes . "

"Then how could you already have a cat after you ? "

"Well... I'm not the only animal around here that used to be human . "

The door bursts open revealing...no one .

Kim Stepped forward . "Rufus ? Ron ? "

"Fraid not Bianca ." Shego walked in smiling maliciously . She looked at the two mice standing fearfully in front of her . "Looks like I'm having two helpings of mouse today . "

TO BE CONTINUED


	4. Chapter 4

Kim Possible in A mouse By Any Other Name by

Kim's #1 fan

Here we go again, you know the drill, thanks to all who read & reviewed, thanks to my beta reader Lone Star, and thanks to Mr. Dr. P

again, I am not an artist so I'd like to see a picture of Kim as a mouse, and her new friend Gadget Hackwrench , and now...

Chapter 4 -It's A Jungle in Here

Shego advanced on the rodents, eyeing them hungrily. She lowered herself to the level of the mice.

"Any last words ?"

Gadget looked at the cat. "Other then 'don't eat us', I can't think of a thing."

"Eat them?"

Shego gave a low growl. She did not need this.

"That wasn't the original plan ." A blue dog stepped into the class . Kim stared at the canine suspiciously , but Gadget breathed a sigh of relief.

"Oh , thank goodness. This dog can help us."

Kim grabbed her paw before she could move another step. "Trust me. He's no friendlier then the cat ."

The feline turned her head . "I've got this under control ."

"The only thing that should be under control is your appetite . I want my guinea pigs ."

"Well what's the point of keeping them around ? The penlight is gone ! It's not like we can change back ! "

"Rufus , why'd you bring me here ?

We need to meet Kim ." The naked mole rat tugged at his owner's pant leg , stopping at the door to the classroom . The rodent's mouth hung open as he saw the other animals in the room .

Ron dusted himself off and straightened up. His eyes goggled at seeing the animals in the room , who by now , were all looking at him .

Shego and Drakken , in particular , were looking at the pen-shaped object in his hand . She bared her claws , while he started to growl , revealing sharp ugly looking teeth .

The boy dramatically tugged his collar. "Wow . Aren't I the popular one ?"

"Get him !" Shego leapt at the boy, claws first . He raised his arm and knocked the cat away .

Drakken jumped at Ron , biting his leg. The boy yelled out , causing him to drop the penlight . The device falls to the floor. The red light fired at the cat . She yowled as she could feel her bones shrink and reform . Shego was a mouse , once more .

Kim smiled as she spotted the green rodent across the room . "Now , these odds I like . "

Gadget looked on at Kim . "Are you sure you can handle her ?"

"I can always handle her ." The red haired mouse jerked a paw at the new mouse .

Shego scowled and ran toward her nemesis . She launched her lower paw at Kim , who blocked it with her forepaw . She swept Shego's legs and jumped at her , but , quick as a wink , the green mouse rolled on her back and crouched her legs , sending Kim in the air .

Drakken turned to face the fight . "Hmmm . Three guinea pigs doesn't sound so bad ." To Ron , this souded like growling.

Ron looked down at his little friend . "Rufus , what's going on ?"

A worried tone infected the boy's words.

The dog looked toward the penlight and pawed at it . He couldn't pick it up . He bent down and picked it up with his teeth . He aimed it at the fighting mice toward the wall .

"Don't worry , Shego . Here comes a fighting advantage ," Drakken mumbled through his teeth .

The red light fires at a mouse and enveloped her . The mouse's bones expand , as do it's ears , tail and snout . Where there was once a mouse now stood a Kangaroo .

Beside the marsupial was an angry-looking mouse . "Nice aim , deadeye!"

"Sorry , Shego. I just need to try aga--" The dog's train of thought was interrupted by a pair of feet to his face .

"Don't think so , mate ." Kim covered her mouth . She wasn't expecting an Australian accent anymore then she expected to become a hopping mad kangaroo . "Wow . That's a new one . Ron !" She slid the penlight to him with her tail .

"Wow . Um, thanks... kangaroo."

Kim looked to the naked mole rat .

"Rufus , you need to tell Ron ."

Rufus tugged on Ron's pants and jumped up and down , pointing ."Kim! Kim!" He skittered up the leg into the boys pocket .

Ron twisted the penlight a little . The light fired toward the floor .

The mouse in the lavender jumpsuit was swallowed by the red light . Her bones expanded and she groaned as she crouched down . With one last groan , she raised her head .

"Golly." This time , Gadget's usual exclamation proved to be an understatement , for while she still had her long strawberry blonde hair and light skin tone , the rest of her was markedly different .

"Wow , that was weird ." She cleared her throat . Her voice never sounded so low .

Ron turned toward the unfamiliar voice . "Don't worry , ma'am . You're all right , now..."

He stared at the strange woman across from him . Though he knew he'd never seen her before , it took somewhat longer to register that she didn't have a bit of clothing on her.

"Whoa !" Ron cupped his hand to block out the naked woman . "I'm sorry ma'am ! I had no idea that...it's not that I just go...looking at women...like this ."

"Please call me Gadget ."

"That's a weird name for a women ."

"I'm really a mouse . I met your friend Kim . She's very resourceful ."

"Yeah , she is . You don't know where she is now, do you ?"

As if to answer his question , the kangaroo hopped in front of him . He squinted at her . "Kim ?"

The marsupial nodded her head . Ron reached out his arms and hugged her.

In the excitement , he dropped the penlight . "This is really weird , but nice ." He rubbed her back a little with his hand .

Gadget covered herself . " Um , I hate to interrupt your reunion , but I'm feeling a huge draft ."

Ron turned to face Kim , then took off his jersey and tossed it to Gadget . She slipped it over her lithe human body . Fortunately , the hem was long enough that it reached to halfway down her thighs . "Thank you."

"No problem . My name's Ron , by the way ."

"It's been nice talking to you , but I'd really rather be a mouse ."

"I just need to find that thing that zapped you ." Ron looked around and saw a pale green mouse hefting the penlight over her shoulder .

"Say goodnight Stoppable ."

The red light shot out at the boy . Hair grew all over his body as he shrank . Rufus peeked out as the pants fell to the ground . He put a hand to his head . "What hit me ?"

"Ron ?"

"Kim! I can understand you !" He excitedly climbed up his best friend and hugged her again .

"Um , Ron ?"

"What ? I have something in my teeth ?"

"Not...really ." Kim bit her lip as Ron looked down at himself . He had been turned into...a monkey .

"This I could have done without ."

"You're taking this pretty well ."

"Yeah I guess I am ." Ron let himself drop to the floor . He walked over to Shego and snatched the penlight from her . He turned around and grabbed her with his tail . She struggled as Ron walked back to Kim .

"I promised you Bueno Nacho , Ron . We really ought to get changed back."

He twists the penlight . "Already on it, K P . Good thing I still have opposable thumbs." A red light is emitted , coating Kim .

Her body shrinks and she collapsed . She stands up and looks at herself .

"Yay ! I'm a mouse , again ! Wait..."

Gadget walked over to Kim and cupped the mouse in her hand . "Now this is weird ."

The young woman handed the mouse to Ron and looked to his pants on the floor . She put them on . The simian glared up at her . "Sorry , but people are gonna wonder about me if I'm just wearing a jersey ."

Rufus snorts "Awkward ."

"Ron don't worry ." Kim stood up in his closed hands . "You can trust her."

"Yeah , but it's kinda weird having a girl weird having a girl wear my clothes."

"This day's been full of weird stuff .

Compared to everything else , this is normal ."

The dog slowly rose to his feet and saw the woman walking away . He ran toward her . Rufus jumped at Drakken and bit his leg , causing the dog to howl. Gadget grabbed the penlight and pointed it at him .

Rufus dodged the light , leaving Drakken's body to shrink and reform . He looks down at himself .

"Oh! Why do I have to be a mouse ?"

Kim looked down at the villain . "I'd call that an improvement ." Rufus grabbed Drakken's paws and held them behind his back .

"Some great plan . Was this a part of it , too?"

"Dont give me your lip , Shego ."

Rufus walked Drakken along behind Gadget . "These two are even worse as animals then as humans ."

"You got that right ." Kim smiled a bit .

Ron gave his body the once-over . "You know , this isn't as bad as my nightmares made it out to be ." He twitched his tail , hefting Shego .

"Watch it , Cheetah . I'm getting airsick ."

Gadget looked around at the animals around her and heard the various squeaks and chitters . She shook her head . "I hate being left out ."

TO BE CONTINUED


	5. Chapter 5

Kim Possible in "A mouse By Any Other Name by Kim's #1 fan

Hello again friends, well this is my last chapter, I hope you've all enjoyed reading this, as much as I've enjoyed writing it. I must thank my beta reader, and writing partner, Lonestar. Also I have to thank Mr dr P, for his inspiration, also I must thank everyone who read and reviewed. Lastly, I need to thank smw2 for the beautiful picture. And now...

Chapter 5 - Animal Instincts

Kim and Ron sat in there usual booth. In front of her was a chimmerito , which had been half-eaten. Meanwhile Ron was going to town on the two nacos on his tray.

Sitting across from them was a woman with strawberry blonde hair and a cheerleading uniform which looked to be a little small for her adult frame.

As they ate , the teens watched woman pick at the item before her , almost like she was examining it .

"Are you sure this is edible ?"

"Of course , it is ." Ron's reassurance was muffled ; he still had some of his own naco in his mouth.

Kim whipped her head toward her friend. "Ron , manners!"

"Sorry K.P." He swallowed the food. "Like I said , it's not only safe to eat , but it's delicious."

Kim jerked her thumb to him . "Ron created it , you know ."

"No ." Gadget couldn't believe her ears .

Kim nodded . "Yes ."

Gadget took a bite out of the naco and swallowed it . "Golly , this is good ."

"Yeah . You know , this would've been pretty hard to eat as a mouse."

"So , what was it like ?"

"What was what like , Ron ?"

"Being a mouse ."

"Well it was exciting , but kind of dangerous ." Kim turned to the woman across from her. "I don't know how you do it , Gadget ."

"It's a little hard , avoiding humans and all , but it can be a lot of fun .

Ron leaned in . "And you go around the world helping people ? That's amazing ."

"I know ." The former mouse let out a sigh .

"Let me tell you . As ...interesting as it was being a mouse , I'm glad to be me again . I didn't want to have to explain or have someone else explain how I became an animal ."

Ron turned to face his friend . "Still , that was pretty funny when you became a goldfish. It's a good thing we were near that fountain in the park ."

"Well how about you ? Talk about a frog prince ."

"I didn't turn into a prince , but you still kissed me . That was nice ."

"Then there was the squirrel phase ," the former mouse offered .

"Yeah , Kim . We had a hard time getting you down ."

"Well... I found the best acorn and this chipmunk took it from me . No way I'm gonna let that go ."

Gadget breathed a heavy sigh . Kim rubbed her hand . "You miss him , don't you?"

"I miss all of them , but him in particular ."

"Who's him ?"

"Girl talk ."

"Oh . Gotcha ." Ron turned away .

"Remember what I said , about regret ?"

The former mouse banged her fist on the table . "I'll do it ." She picked up the naco and took another bite .

"There sure is a lot of cheese in this thing . It kind of reminds me of Monty."

"Who's Monty ?"

"Monterey Jack . He...has some cheese issues ."

"He's lactose-intolerant ?"

"Oh , no . The opposite actually . One whiff of cheese and he loses control . There's no way he could get within twenty feet of this place ."

"I don't know . I mean , they let him within twenty feet . Ron pointed to Rufus, who had made a mess of the extra cheesy nacho plate in the center of the table .

"Good point . You know , this has been fun , being a human , but I think I ought to get back to my original form."

Gadget considered this a once in a lifetime opportunity . A number of people couldn't help but stare at her . As a human , she was quite attractive . Even so , she wasn't sure how the other Rangers would react to seeing her like this .

"Do you think I could get one of these, to go ?"

"Not a problem ." Ron arose from his seat ."

"I really need to thank you for your help , Gadget ."

The two women stood up . "It's no problem , Kim . Whether you're a girl or a mouse , there's something you can do ."

The redhead hugged the blonde . At that moment , Ron came back with a bag . "One naco to go . Extra cheesy ."

"Thanks ." Gadget took the bag from Ron and kissed him on the cheek . The boy looked a little lost , until Kim nudged him in the gut .

Rufus looked at Gadget walking out the door , followed by Kim and Ron . He jumped off the table and hurried after them .

XxXxXxXxX

"By the way , I think you ought to give me the penlight ."

Kim's eyebrows shot up . "Are you sure about that , Gadget ? I mean , it's pretty dangerous , and don't you want to be changed back ?"

"I am , I know and I do . I just have...a feeling , like it could be useful . Drakken may have built it out of spare parts , and who knows ? Some of these parts could help fix the Ranger Wing ."

The plane is under her arm , having retrieved it not long after leaving the high school . Climbing trees as a human was unusual...and a bit more strenuous .

"I don't know..."

Gadget put her hand on the redhead's shoulder . "Kim , trust me."

Kim took a breath . "Okay ." She pulled out the penlight and aimed it at Gadget .

Ron put his hand up . "Wait !"

"What is it ?"

Ron handed her a napkin . "You might need this ."

With a smile , Gadget took the napkin . The young woman closed her eyes as the red light from the device engulfed her . She let out a groan as her body shrunk , her bones reforming .

The cheerleading outfit fell to the ground. From out of it crawled a mouse . One of Ron's other transformations on the road back to humanity was a mouse. Gadget made a mark for such an occasion .

Taking note of her unclothed form , she blushed and grabbed the napkin , wrapping it around her body . She offered the humans a smile .

XxXxXxXxX

It took Gadget roughly a half-hour to repair the Ranger Wing . To her relief , it was mainly exterior damage to the wing , but the engine needed some patching . Destroying the penlight and repairing the plane effectively killed two birds with one stone .

She started the ignition on the plane .

A sigh of contentment escapes her lips as the craft lifts into the sky .

Carrying the takeout bag weighed the plane down a bit , but it managed to get airborne.

"So long , and thanks for all your help."

Rufus jumps from Ron's pocket and waves . "Goodbye! It was good meeting you . Take care !" To Kim and Ron , however, the farewell sounds like "Ho ! Bye-bye !"

The redhead looks back at her friend .

"This has been one weird day ."

"Yeah . Kind of fun , I admit , but weird. Who knew that Drakken had so many settings on that penlight of his ?"

"Speaking of Drakken , where is he ?"

"Well , he's...getting a new perspective on things ."

"This didn't have anything to do with that trip to the post office , did it ?"

"It's a possibility . Now , come on ." She heads down the street . "Let's go home , monkey boy ."

"You got it , mouse girl ."

XxXxXxXxX

In an abandoned warehouse in Lowerton, a bespectacled groaned while thumbing through various blueprints . Given the mess the place was , this suggested either a brilliant but disorganized mind...or that he had a plan thwarted by some unseen threat .

He heard a thump outside his door .

"Now who in the world could that be ? Lousy kids and their pranks . "

XxXxXxXxX

The door opened and the man stepped out . He looked around for any intruders . Instead , he found a package with air holes in it . It was addressed to 'Professor Norton Nimnul' , care of this location , but there didn't seem to be a return address . Shifting his eyes left and right , he took the package inside .

XxXxXxXxX

"Who would send me something ? Who would even know I'm here ?" He set the box down on the table and opened it . Inside was a cage containing two mice .

The pale green mouse seemed to be glaring at the blue one .

"What a pleasant surprise . These will make great guinea pigs in stopping those accursed rodents ." Nimnull started to cackle madly .

"This cannot be happening ."

The blue mouse rolled his eyes . "I hate irony ."

THE END.

Once again, I wish to thank everyone who read my very first fanfic . I hope you all enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Also I wish to thank my beta reader lonestar, for his help and assistence.


	6. Chapter 6

Kim Possible in "A mouse by any other name. By Kim's #1 fan

I've had some time to rethink my ending , as I've realized leaving Drakken and Shego like that was very unlike Kim and Ron. Also unlike Gadget, so with much thanks to my good friend Data Seeker. Anyway here's the epilogue.

Days later, Kim and Ron were outside of Professor Norton Nimnull's lab.

"Kim ? Why are we here?"

"Ron, Do you feel right about what we did to Drakken and Shego ?"

"Well no K.P. , but remember what they were going to do to you, me , even Gadget."

"So does that mean we sink to their level?" she asked .

"No, I guess your right as always K.P."

They snuck quietly into the lab and found that Gadget and the rescue rangers, had beat them. Nimnull was all tied up, as well as Drakken , and Shego.

There was a note attached to the rope that tied them all together. Kim took the note and read it.

'Hi Kim, I felt the same way, just couldn't leave them like that. So I repaired the penlight, and turned them human , would you mind turning them in to the police, by the way Kim, Chip says hi, and thanks to you, I finally admitted my feelings for him. We are very happy together, and plan to take things one step at a time. P.S. : say hi to Ron, and tell him Monty loved the Naco. Talk to you later Kim. Signed Gadget.'

Kim finished reading the note. Then turned to Ron and said, "Ron, call the police, and have them come and pick up this trash."

"Kim, what happened ?"

"Gadget. Gadget happened Ron ."

"You mean she fixed the penlight ?"

"Yes, Ron, now call the cops."

"You got it K.P."

Out of the corner of her eye she thought that she saw the ranger wing flying away,

"No, it must have been the sun."

Meanwhile, Gadget , Chip and the other rangers were flying back home.

"What'd I tell you Chip, I knew she would be there." said Gadget with a smile.

"How'd You know Gadj?" asked Dale.

"Because Dale, she's a hero , just like us. Now lets go home, I don't know about you guys, but this little mousie has a date tonight, with a very handsome chipmunk."

As she said this, she snuggled her head into Chip as she flew home.

The End.

Once again, I thank everyone who read and reviewed. And I hope everyone understands my new ending.


End file.
